


You love me for me

by Brainmuncher



Series: Learning to love yourself [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Acts Like a Cat, Adriens miraculous is a bit busted, Can be a little fluffy, Cat tendencies, Depression, F/M, I am giving adrien all of the love he deserves, I made this instead of studying, Marinette protects her small kitten, Nino and Alya are confused, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, They have no clue on whats going on haha, They ship it though, This is turning into a vent fic wth, slight angst at times but Marinette is quick at destroying it, time for fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainmuncher/pseuds/Brainmuncher
Summary: A sequel to "You love the me that is behind an invisible mask".I would suggest reading it for context, but I don't think its super necessary. Mostly just Marinette trying to be the best girlfriend ever. Adrien is still a poor little-depressed potato though.He was still confused on what life could really be, and she was more than ready to show him all the beauty in life.





	1. A list of love

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyo!  
> So as I had warned before, Adriens thoughts can get... kinda dark at times. I would recommend that if you are sensitive to such topics as depression and anxiety, that you should take this fic lightly. It is mostly just fluff, but sometimes Adrien has some pretty bad days. :/

She sighed as she looked at him. Even with his back turned, she couldn’t help but fawn. His hair looked so fluffy. She already knew of course, that it indeed was quite soft and light. He thought she played with his hair out of pity but she really just like to hear him purr and touch his soft hair. Her smile stretched wider at the thought. He really was an adorable human being...

A small poke to her arm woke Marinette up from her daydreaming. Alya was giving her a slight look. She had been staring at Adrien like a creep again, hadn’t she? She gave a sheepish smile at Alya who only playfully rolled her eyes back and turned her attention to the teacher once more.

Marinette found herself gravitating to look in Adriens direction, like a magnet. No matter what, she just couldn’t get herself to hear what the teacher was saying. All she kept focusing on was Adrien.

Marinette shook her head, once again stopping herself from staring. She reached down into her bag and grabbed a notebook.

If she couldn’t stop staring, then she minds as well take up her mind by listing everything she adored about him. It wasn’t like she was getting anything done anyway so it couldn’t hurt.

_1\. He is really kind. He is always there when you really need him._

She nodded her head at that one. Already thinking of tons of other things to list about him. She could probably write a novel about how much she loved this boy.

_2\. His laugh is really cute. Especially when he laughs really hard at something and you can see his dimples._

_3\. His hair is super soft and fun to play with._

_4\. He tilts his head whenever he is thinking or confused, and it's adorable._

_5\. I love when he gets excited about something and goes on a tangent without realizing it._

_6\. He does this cute pout kinda look when he is concentrating. I don’t even think he notices._

_7\. He is just a soft person in general. You can count on him and trust him completely._

  
Marinette wasn’t even putting thought as she continued to write more and more things she loved about him. It was actually working really well on getting her mind off Adrien… by thinking about Adrien…

_15\. He is so cuddly. I just love holding him close and hearing his heartbeat._

_16\. I just can’t ever get enough of him. Honestly, if I could, I’d be next to him 24/7._

_17\. I gotta be honest. He is a great kisser._

Marinette giggled to herself at that one, a slight blush catching her features. She could only imagine how beet red he would get if he ever found out about that. She continued with her list, barely paying attention to what one she was already on.

_24\. The little squeak he does whenever he gets surprised is super cute. He always gets embarrassed by it but I honestly love it._

_25\. I’ll catch him staring some days. He looks at me as if I am a huge present under the Christmas tree or a diamond. I don’t think he understands just how much he makes my heart melt._

_26\. I love when his eye's_

“Whatcha doing?”

The voice caught Marinette off from her listing. She looked up to see that school was over. It felt like she was only sitting there a mere few minutes. She really seemed to lose her sense of everything when it came to Adrien huh? Alya was standing at the end of the seat, giving a small smirk. She had her arms crossed, more than ready to leave.

“I uh, was just writing notes!” Marinette quickly came up with.

“Uh huh,” Alya replied, a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

Marinette put her open notebook down and started to pack her things. She grabbed her backpack, forgetting to take the notebook with her. She walked past Adrien, who was taking his time on packing up. She gave a smile and waved at him, which he promptly did back.

She followed Alya out of the classroom, ignoring her knowing looks. She was in a good mood, and nothing would change that.

 

 

  
Adrien felt his smile fall after seeing Marinette leave the room. He looked around to see that he was the last one in the classroom this time. He was just getting up from his seat when he noticed something. He almost brushed it off, but then he started to realize that there was something on Marinette's seat. He slipped out from behind the table and took a step over. It seemed that she left her notebook behind. It's probably important, he should grab it to give it to her.

He leaned over and grabbed it, noticing that it was on a specific page. He told himself that he would just close the book and respect her privacy. Although… It was kinda hard not to read it considering his name was plastered at the top in bold letters and hearts.

He felt guilty about it because she probably would get angry about him seeing it, but he found himself reading it anyway. He was confused at first before he figured out what it was listing.

His breath caught in his throat, looking at the words. He always thought she hated that… wait… He did what when he is concentrating? He blinked and un-puckered his lips, a little embarrassed that she was more than correct. God, how long had he been doing that?

He felt the heat rise to his face and his heart skip a couple beats whilst reading more. The last one seemed to have been cut off. She liked what about his eyes? What did she like? She never finished!

He closed the book finally. He was trapped in his head now. A dangerous place to be for him to be, but all this was just hitting him hard.

So many things on that list he hated about himself… So many he thought others hated too. He never liked how fluffy his hair was, as it made it hard to style it most days. He never liked being too touchy-feely because he wanted to respect Marinette's boundaries. He was always so annoying and making people uncomfortable. He never even liked his dimples! It made him look so childish and dumb.

Although… that's not quite wrong of a statement. He was pretty childish. I mean, who tilts their head while thinking? And dumb? Don’t even get me started.

He sighed, staring down at the notebook. He felt confused about it. Everything that she wrote seemed to contradict what he actually thought of himself. Sometimes he couldn’t tell if she was really being truthful with her words, considering how much he doubted it. Yet it also brought this sense of comfort that he couldn’t understand.

He turned back to the front and placed the notebook in his bag. She wouldn’t mind if he just took a tiny photo afterward… right?

He walked down the steps and to the door, in which he found himself leaving.


	2. I uh, love grass

She wasn’t quite sure about how they got into this position, but she was happy either way. She held Adriens head at her chest, softly brushing his hair. She had her notebook next to her, the one that Adrien so faithfully gave back to her after she so recklessly left it behind.

 

He was looking content, his purring only proved the fact, but flustered as well, as his cheeks were lightly dusted with a shade of pink.

 

But I mean… who could just look at their adorable boyfriend and not say out loud just everything you love about him? With those bright green eyes of his, she just couldn’t help it. Plus when he told her he was unsure about what she wrote in her notebook? Oh hell no, she was going to hug him and tell him how great he is forever.

 

She looked down at him, seeing him trying to keep his eyes open. He was blinking slowly, seemingly trying to stay awake.

 

“You know… You’re eyes do this cute thing whenever you see something interesting. They dilate and your face falls into an adorable look.” She giggled, seeing as his eyes were quite dilated even now.

 

He slightly shifted, allowing him to look up at her. Yup, still blushing all right.

 

“So that's what you were going to put on the last line.” He thought out loud, looking at her in interest.

 

She only grinned back and ruffled his hair. 

 

“I was actually going to comment on how bright your green eyes are. They are super pretty, like a field of fresh green grass.”

 

She felt him still at that. She looked down at him to see that he looked doubtful. Oh god, the green eyes were now a sad field of grass… she needed to say something… ANYTHING.

 

“I uh, love grass?”

 

Nailed it.

 

His face broke out into a smile as he giggled at that. Yeah… that was definitely not the best thing she could have come up with. Although the embarrassment she put herself through was more than worth it to make him laugh.

 

“Honestly I can’ tell who's worse at communicating. You or me.” He said in a light tone. “You can barely speak words and I don’t speak any.”

 

She gave a small sigh a that. She couldn’t really deny that fact.

 

“Although I do find it… um..” He suddenly stopped his words, seemingly losing his confidence in saying them.

 

She looked down at him and gave him a patient smile.

 

“Ifinditcutewhenyoustammer.” He said all too quickly.

 

She blinked and smiled at him, despite not having a clue what he just said.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that kitty… maybe a little slower this time?” She asked in which his face only grew redder.

 

“I um… I find it cute… when you stammer.” He said, giving more than enough time between some of the words.

 

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t blushed a least a little.

 

“Aww, Kitty!” She cooed, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight.

 

He was like a teddy bear that you hug to sleep. Actually… he was the teddy bear that she hugged while asleep. It just felt so comforting to know that he is there and safe in her arms. Admittedly, since… that day, she was more than a little protective. She just couldn’t stand the thought of losing him.

 

“Um… Princess?”

 

She blinked and looked down at him. He was giving her a shy smile.

 

“Could I… Could I have some croissants?”

 

Jesus this man was going to kill her one day.

 

\----

 

“You know that they are going to ask, right? They did kinda see us both crying and hugging each other under the Eiffel tower.” Ladybug said, sitting on a more than familiar rooftop.

 

Chat turned from the side of her, taking notice of her statement. She turned to him, as to get a better look. After being akumatized, his miraculous became corrupted. The miraculous cure fixed it… but not completely.

 

You could tell by the occasional hole or tear on his suit. He wasn’t completely unaffected like they had thought. Though she should know this by now. Just because something doesn’t look broken on the outside, doesn’t mean they aren’t on the inside.

 

“I mean, we could just say that we became an emotional mess after admitting our love to each other?” He said it more as a question, but it was a suggestion all the same.

 

She blinks at him from the suggestion, letting it sink in.

 

“You feel like you’re ready to tell them about us?” She asked, trying to be gentle with the question.

 

He was getting really self-conscious and worried when she asked about it a few days ago. He started to freak out about his father finding out and never letting her see him again. Which was irrational since even if he did, they still met up in hero form almost every night. So after having him cry into her shoulder for an hour, she deemed that subject to still be a little too sensitive.

 

She could see it in him even now, the way he froze up with the question. She made sure to scoot a little closer, just enough for their shoulders to touch. It seemed to comfort him a little, as she visibly saw some tension leave his posture.

 

“We can tell them to not say anything to anybody else. We can trust them, they are our best friends. They have never let us down before.” She suggested.

 

He still looked a little uneasy but nodded anyway.

 

She smiled back, giving a nod as well. He was nervous about it, and she was too but she didn’t let that show. Alya was already amazing at keeping her secret about being Rena Rouge. She also knew that Nino became akumatized because he wanted to throw a party for Adrien. Now that is some true friendship.

 

“If you like, I can try to do most of the talking?” She suggested.

 

They both knew that she wasn’t the best at talking to a person while nervous. She would just splat out random words and thoughts that either somehow goes together or were a mistake to say in the first place. She was getting better with it, but this was still a pretty big thing to tell their friends.

 

“I’ll try as well. Maybe if they hear it from me, they will understand how much I don’t want my father to find out.” Chat spoke, turning to her.

 

She never realized that half the stuff her partner used to say was either out of nervousness or just to break the tension. Now that she was able to see even more of him, he was quite a shy and quiet guy. He only really spoke when he had an idea or needed to say something. He still flirted with her at times when he was in a good mood, but he also tried to be respectful. 

 

She nodded with her small smile. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a sitting side hug.

 

“Everything is going to be okay… Everything will be fine.” She said, soothing both of their emotions and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep referencing the 'i uh, love grass' line and my family thinks I'm crazy. I literally just busted out laughing randomly today and squeaked out between laughs 'I love grass'.  
> Yup. They think I'm insane.
> 
> I might also be supposed to be doing studying right now but... I just needed a break from learning about Buddhism for a... er-... an hour... damn have I really been slacking that long? Honestly... I have no clue about where I am storing this information. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed none the less. I suck at writing fluff!


	3. Telling Nino and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was walking in the park when his friends found him. Guess he wouldn't have to be alone on his fateful walk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Adrien goes into a dark place in this one.
> 
> Implied suicidal thoughts.
> 
> I'm telling you.
> 
> BE CAREFUL WITH THIS ONE.

Adrien walked along the park path. It was slightly windy, but not enough to cause him to be cold. It was the perfect kind of temperature. He could see other Parisians walking around like him. Some were with kids that ran around in glee, while others were just taking a stroll like him.

"Hey, Adrien!"

He jumped slightly at the sudden yell, stopping in his tracks. He turned at the voice, only to see some of the most important people in his life. Marinette was smiling and running over, while Nino and Alya held hands and slowly walked forward. He felt a tug of happiness hit him. He didn't realize it while walking, but he was feeling quite lonely.

Marinette jumped at him. He was just barely able to catch her, as she fell into his arms with a big hug. He laughed at her actions, feeling quite amused by the action. She laughed as well, not caring of how reckless the move was.

"Sup dude." Nino grinned, now close enough to talk to Adrien without yelling across the park.

Adrien looked up at his friend, a smile gracing his features.

"Hey, Nino. Just walking around the park." Adrien replied, feeling a calm sense of peace.

It was nice to just be able to be with his friends. All he wanted was to make them happy, and if being near them is what made them happy, then he would.

The atmosphere changed once Alya turned to Marinette, her free hand raising to her hip.

"So you and Mari have something to tell us?" Alya questioned, a curious and mischievous gleam in her eye.

Or was that just how she always looked when she was interested in something? Adrien couldn't really tell at this point. Alya always seemed to be quite unpredictable.

"Yup!" Marinette chirped, holding onto Adrien's arm in a weird side hug.

Wait... what was today? She hadn't told him of anything they were going to tell Alya and Nino today. They planned to tell them about the relationship at Nino's birthday party in a few days. That was about it. Maybe she had made some kind of surprise without him knowing? That sounded pretty okay.

"Do you wanna say it?" Marinette questioned, looking up at Adrien.

He found himself frozen, just staring into Marinette's blue eyes. Wait... What? Why was she asking him if... What was she doing? What was she going to tell them? There was no way that she was going to say what he thought she might say.

"Well? Come on one of you please just spit it out." Alya asked, Nino, giving a smile in agreement.

Marinette hugged onto Adrien's arm tighter, and suddenly he felt like this might be okay. Remember what she said? They haven't let you down before Adrien... This will turn out fine. Everything will work out. She probably just made some plans that you forgot about. Nino and Alya are pretty chill, she wouldn't say anything that would hurt him... right?

"I just wanted to say..." Marinette started, even pausing for dramatic effect. "That I and Luka are dating! Adrien is planning our next date. Luka wanted something extra romantic I heard."

Adrien felt himself pause. What...?

"Oh, that's so great girl!" Alya cheered, letting go of Nino and hugging Marinette.

Adrien felt his arm being released by Marinette so she could hug Alya back. That was all that he could notice about the outside world though by this point. Luka... her... What...

"Honestly, I am stoked that Adrien is helping out. We know that this guy can be a bit of a romantic at times." Alya grinned, stepping back from Marinette.

"Of course he said he would! He is like a brother to me, he is always there. Honestly, he is one of the best friends I could have!" Marinette giggled.

Adrien was broken from his complete stillness by a hand that slapped his shoulder. It felt like all the air that was once in his lungs had been shoved out from the action.

"Its great man that you are being so chill. You know, maybe one day somebody will care about you." Nino spoke, his voice even.

Adrien felt his face scrunch up in confusion, as he turned to Nino. Nino didn't seem to be amused, as he held a grim expression. Did he mishear him?

"Just try and be better. Like seriously, red shoes? You honestly thought that was a good idea with that shirt? Although what am I saying... You do have a pretty low IQ after all." Nino shrugged.

Adrien took a step back from Nino, his heart racing. This wasn't right. This didn't feel right. Why did his chest feel like its collapsing on itself? Why does his heart feel so...

"Don't even try Nino." Alya snorted, turning to him from Marinette. "He's a lost cause. It fun to watch him crash and burn in his own self-waste anyway."

Adrien now felt himself just looking at their general direction. He couldn't tell how he should feel right now. He raised a hand to his chest, trying to breathe. It just wouldn't work... Why couldn't he breathe!

Marinette laughed and patted Alya on the back.

"You should have seen him yesterday. He got a 90 on his quiz! Aint that just pathetic?"

Alya and Nino started to laugh along. They all stood there, looking at him, and just laughing. Laughing like he was the biggest joke that they have ever seen.

Laughing with tears in their eyes... from being so amused of him. They...

He felt a drop of water hit his hand. Was it going to rain too? Why was everything seemingly starting to go wrong? He looked up into the sky only to find nothing. Wait... Wasn't it raining?

He wiped at his face, seeing that he was actually crying. His world was starting to get dark and fuzzy. His heart just wouldn't stop beating. It was just beating more and more like a racehorse. That horse was determined to win.  
His lungs were on fire, but yet he couldn't breathe in any air.

 

He should have known.

 

He should have known that it was all too good to be true.

 

Nobody actually cared. He needed to be perfect! That's what they needed of him, nothing less. He had to make sure to never worry anybody... he had to make sure that nobody noticed... Although if they did know...

You will just bother them, Adrien! You should know better than to burden them with your stupid emotional crap!

 

What do you think you're doing? You need to be an Agreste. You need to be a hero!

 

Although then again... nobody would even notice if you just disappeared. They would be able to replace you with a way better model anyway. You never were that much help to Ladybug. All you do is make her job harder.

 

Maybe you should just leave. It would do everyone a favor.

 

Just do it, Adrien.

 

Do it.

 

 

  
**_Do it._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... I didn't have a very good day today. I may or may not have taken it out on this story by writing.... this depressing piece of crap. Honestly, it was going to go somewhere like this but, guess my angsty side just won't let me write any fluff! I just suck at writing fluff tbh.
> 
> Hope you all have a nice day. Honestly, I think I'm just going to take a walk. I need some fresh air.


	4. Give the cinnamon child some lovin's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a call that awakes her in the middle of the night. It seems like somebody needs help.

Marinette was drawn out of her peaceful slumber by a familiar sound. She turned groggily, grabbing for her phone. She absentmindedly pressed answer, all while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello?" She yawned into the receiver.

"Marinette...?" An all too familiar voice replied, his voice sounding shaky.

Marinette darted into a sitting position, disregarding the slight whiplash she got from it. Tikki was awakened too by this action, now floating with a worried expression next to Marinette.

"Adrien? Is everything ok?" Marinette asked immediately, hearing him sniffle on the other side.

"...Not really..." He responded back, which made up Marinettes mind.

"I'm going over there. You are in your bedroom correct?" She asked, already pushing open her skylight.

She heard a hum of confirmation on the other side.

"I'm going to hang up real quick, but I swear I am getting over there as fast as I can," Marinette promised, her voice hardened with fact.

She didn't receive an answer, but she dropped the call anyway. She cast her phone onto her sun chair, uncaring on if it landed safely or not. She turned to see that Tikki was already at her side.

"Tikki spots on!" She called out.

She felt the familiar feel of magic effortlessly going around her, encasing her into her Ladybug suit. Once she felt the energy dissipate, she grabbed for her yo-yo. She leaped off from her home with a huff, making sure to catch her Yo-Yo onto a good point.

She landed on a rooftop harshly, but she was able to get back up onto her wobbly balance almost immediately. She jumped off from the ledge, landing atop another. She kept her pace, uncaring of the occasional times her fall into the next roof was a little rough. She landed on Adrien's wall of windows with a huff, looking for an open space to climb in.

Just as she thought, a window was just hardly open but enough to let her inside. She jumped in, being careful as to not make too much commotion.

That's when she heard it. The most unbearable sound that she had said she never wanted to let happen again.

She turned, seeing to the source of the quiet sobs. Adrien was on his bed, his knees bent up and his arms around them in a hug. He had his head down in between the little gap between his legs and chest. It was because of this, that Marinette knew that he hadn't seen her yet.

"Spots off."

He lifted his head at that, now seeing her in her pajamas. It wasn't the first time, after all, he had laid in a fountain with her while she had them on. She still considered that to be one of her most embarrassing days.

"Adrien?" She called softly, walking over.

She sat down on the bed going to his side. He immediately uncurled himself a little, letting him lay against her.

"What happened? Whats wrong?"

He took in a gulp of air.

"I had a dream that we were in the park and..." He let out another whimper in between. "At first it was nice but then you said that you were dating Luka and Nino said that nobody cared about me and Alya and you laughed and agreed with him and-"

"Okay breathe, breath." She told him, seeing as he hadn't stopped for a breath the entire time.

He gasped in deeply for air. She placed an arm around him so that she was almost holding him. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"You guys laughed at me..." He sniffled.

Marinette felt her eyes widen. Adrien raised his head to look at her, in which she felt like crying herself. He didn't deserve this. She needed to fix this.

"Hey, we all love you. You are a fun guy to hang around. Plus, I got over Luka almost as soon as I fell for him. I would never choose him over you." Marinette explained quickly, hoping that if she said it faster, she could get to see him okay again faster.

He looked up at her. She could see the doubt in his eyes. She let her face fall into an affectionate look. He seemed to be a little reassured by the change.

"Marinette could I... stay at your place for a bit?" He suddenly asked, a dark expression coming across his face.

Marinette froze. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Why was he making that face?

"Of course you can." She said, in which he looked down and nodded.

That deep look never left his face.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" She asked politely.

"No, I'm just... tired. I'm sorry for waking you up." He said, his voice hoarse from crying.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. I am glad you called me." She assured, tightening her side hug around him.

"Thank you."

He looked up at her with eyes that were difficult to read. She could see that he really did mean his words but... it almost felt like there was a part of the story he wasn't telling about. She already knew from past mistakes that brushing things off can be catastrophic. She also didn't want to make things worse by looking for something in nothing.

"Of course." She simply smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. :P
> 
> Marinette is like a hungry lion when it comes to destroying them feels. She is trying her hardest to protect her kitty... from himself.


	5. RIP Marinette, died from the cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is super short since I took the time this morning to write at least to a point where I can publish something. I have started school, so my schedule just got a lot busier. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Marinette cracked open her eyes, lazily waking up from her slumber. In her daze, she saw fluffy blonde locks in front of her. A sleepy smile crossed her face. This truly is a sight that she was more than happy to enjoy.

 

She held him close to her whilst burrowing her face into his neck. She was so comfortable. This moment was so perfect.

 

Past Marinette would have been screaming right now. Probably would have woken him up by jumping away. Would have been a blushing mess, stumbling over herself and her words.

 

That was past Marinette.

 

Marinette learned, in rather an unfortunate way, that he was human. Adrien was just like her. He had worries, insecurities, and responsibilities just as she did. He wasn't a perfect human being who could never be touched. He wasn’t some godlike being.

 

He was Adrien Agreste… A boy who was just the same as everyone else.

 

She didn't need to worry about being good enough, or being perfect. He liked her for… Well, her. It brought a sense of comfort in his presence that hadn't been there before. The realization only made her love for him grow. They were both on this rollercoaster ride, together.

 

A soft rumble made her stop mid-thought. It took her a second with her tired mind to realize he was purring.

 

This boy was the definition of adorable. She swears that if you look up adorable in a dictionary, they would have his name as an example.

 

She breathed out a happy sigh against him. He gave a soft false annoyed whine at her from the action. Her smile never faded.

 

She giggled silently against him. He obviously noticed by the second whine he gave that was slightly louder than the first. That didn’t deter her giggling. If anything she just giggled more whilst holding him tight.

 

“Stop moving.” He mumbled tiredly.

 

“Make me.” She answered back with a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

 

She wasn’t expecting him to turn around in her arms. Now face to face, she could see the frustrated look he was holding. The smile and mirth in his eyes, however, was an obvious getaway that he wasn’t actually annoyed.

 

He leaned in, giving her a kiss. It made her freeze. Damn, he knew her well.

 

“Stop moving.” He said again, before wrapping his arms around her.

 

She gave a small chuckle at him now under her chin. It broke her from her surprised freeze, and let her melt into his arms.

 

If she was allergic to cute, she would be more than double dead at this point. RIP Marinette, couldn’t handle the cute. May your afterlife be filled with hugging Agreste fashion magazines and annoying black cats.

 

“Stop it.” She heard him mumble, making her look down with a slightly confused look. “You’re thinking about me again. It’s making your heart beat fast and I can’t sleep.”

 

She felt a warm blush spread across her face. Usually in his moments of ‘I don’t care’ or ‘I’m tired’ or ‘I just ate a crap ton of sweets and nothing can pull me down’, he would openly say such flirty things that he would never do otherwise. Well… almost otherwise. She noticed he was a little more confident transformed. It made him a little more prime to it whilst fighting an Akuma.

 

She let out a breath, looking down at him. She leaned down slightly as kissed the top of his head.

 

Yup. Definitely going to die from the cuteness of this blonde.


End file.
